


King's Daughter

by Lucifer_BringerofLight



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight
Summary: Jillian geht zurück nach New Orleans, um sich mit ihrem Vater auszusprechen und trifft dort auf alte Bekannte.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ich lehnte an einer Mauer, nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich darein gehen wollte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Eine Frau war auf mich zugekommen, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht.“

Kopfschüttelnd stieß ich mich von der Wand weg und ging die Straße runter. Ich war feige, so unglaublich feige. Sobald ich um eine Ecke gebogen war, blieb ich stehen.

„Verdammt“

Frustriert schlug ich gegen die nächstbeste Hauswand. Nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte, drehte ich mich um und lief zum Gebäude zurück, bei dem ich vorhin gewesen war. Doch diesmal ging ich rein.

„Weißt du wer sie war?“

Die Frau und Dwyane Pride standen auf einer Art Balkon im Raum, der Raum war ein großes Büro.

„Hallo“

Die beiden fuhren herum, sie hatten nicht mit mir gerechnet.

„Jill?“

Mit ihm hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Chris?“

„Was machst du hier? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ich lächelte über sein besorgtes Gesicht. Er hatte sich schon immer schnell Sorgen gemacht, aber ich fand es süß. Das hieß wenigstens das ich ihm was bedeutete. Oder ehr bedeutet hatte.

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Ich bin auch nicht deinetwegen hier, sondern wegen ihn.“

Ich deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Pride, der mittlerweile die Treppe runtergekommen war.

„Jillian, was ist los?“

„Hallo Dad, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen.“

„Dad!? Du bist seine Tochter?“

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, warum auch sollte ich antworten.

„Aber… Norad“

„Ich hab immer den Namen meiner Mutter behalten, ich wollte nicht, dass die Leute hier wissen, wer ich bin.“

„Du wolltest nicht meine Tochter sein.“

Wir wussten es beide.

„Ja, das auch. Aber jetzt wollte ich mal bei dir vorbeischauen.“

Mein Dad legte den Kopf schräg und sah mich einige Zeit an, „Das letzte Mal, als du ‚nur mal vorbeischauen' wolltest, warst du sechs, hast mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter tot ist.“

Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, du bist später nochmal gekommen. Mit neun. Danach hab ich dich nicht mehr gesehen.“

Ich wusste, dass das ein Vorwurf war.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es dir geht.“ 

„Ähm, ja, die Sache mit den Krebs, also er ist weg.“

„Du hattest Krebs und hast mir nie davon erzählt?“

„Entschuldige Chris, damals hatte ich keinen Grund es dir zu sagen.“

„Oh, in fast drei Jahren hast du keinen Grund gesehen, mir zu sagen, dass du Krebs hattest?“

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und lächelte, „Er war weg, Chris, es sah nicht aus, als würde er wiederkommen. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen.“

Chris legte seine Hand auf meine, „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Warte mal, LaSalle, du hattest was mit meiner Tochter? Drei Jahren lang?“

Mein Vater sah wütend aus, was mich zum Lachen brachte, „Dad, ich bin erwachsen, ich hatte schon mehr als eine Beziehung.“

„Ja schon, aber drei Jahre? Das ist mehr als nur eine einfache Beziehung.“

Ich setzte an ihm zu widersprechen, dann brach ich ab und zuckte mit den Achseln,

„Bring ihn nicht um.“

„Wenn du mir dafür erzählst, warum du hier bist?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich denke, noch nicht.“

Ich zog meine Hand zurück und drehte mich Dad zu, „Ich geh dann mal wieder.“

Kurz vor den Tor rief mein Dad mich zurück.

„Jill, warte, bleib bitte eine Weile hier. Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Jilly, wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich da.“

Das wusste ich doch. Mom hatte mir immer versichert, wann immer ich Hilfe brauchte, würde er für mich da sein. Deshalb war ich auch sofort zu ihm gekommen, nachdem Mom gestorben war.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Krebs gewesen. Drei Jahre nach Moms tot hatte ich die Diagnose bekommen. Ich hatte nicht gewusst was ich tun sollte und war zu Dad gegangen. Er hatte mir geholfen, ich hatte eine Chemotherapie gemacht. Sehr lange aber sah es nicht gut aus und am Tiefpunkt war ich geflohen. Raus aus New Orleans, wo ich bei meiner Tante gelebt hatte, und zurück nach Greensburg. Seitdem hatte ich Dad nicht mehr gesehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Tage später schaute ich nochmal bei Dad vorbei. Allerdings war er nicht da, sondern nur zwei Frauen.

„Wenn Sie nach Pride oder LaSalle suchen, die sind grad im Verhör.“

Die größere der beiden, dieselbe die ich schon getroffen hatte, lächelte mich an.

„Ich bin übrigens Meredith Broady. Das ist Sonja Percy.“

„Jillian Norad.“

„Einen Moment mal, Sie sind der Grund, warum Pride LaSalle zur Schnecke gemacht hat?“

Ich verdrehte die Augen, „Was hab ich auch anderes erwartet.“

„Sie hatten also tatsächlich drei Jahren lang was mit LaSalle?“

Ich nickte, etwas verwirrt von ihrem überraschten Ton.

„Ist das so überraschend?“

„Naja, ja. Ich meine, er ist der größte Kindskopf dem ich ja begegnet bin. Mal ehrlich, wie konntest du es so lange mit ihm aushalten?“

Gelassen zuckte ich mit den Schultern, ich war schon größeren Kindsköpfen begegnet und die meisten davon hatten ein gutes Herz gehabt, so wie Chris auch.

„Liebe, würde ich jetzt mal sagen.“

Diese Aussage schien die beiden nun wirklich zu überraschen.

Dann lachte Sonja, „Hey jeder von uns leidet ab und zu unter Geschmacksverirrung. Manche länger als andere.“

Das war zwar echt böse, aber wir lachten trotzdem.

„Jill, da bist du ja wieder.“

„Hi Dad.“

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich war ein bisschen wütend aber hauptsächlich wollte ich Dad ärgern.

„Warum schreist du Chris dafür an, dass ich was mit ihm hatte.“

„Jill, ich-“

„Schon gut, ich wills eigentlich nicht wissen.“

Dad zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts, wo ist Chris?“

„Im Hof. Da lang.“

Tatsächlich saß Chris da auf einem Stuhl, das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie. Erst reagierte er nicht, dann schaute er irgendwann auf. Er sah fertig aus, so als habe er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen.

„Danke.“

„Hast du Zeit?“

Er lächelte mich traurig an, „Im Moment nicht, tut mir leid. Heute Abend, vielleicht. Ich ruf dich an.“

Er ging zurück ins Gebäude. Ich blieb sitzen. Das hatten wir so oft gehabt. Er hat einen Anruf bekommen und war verschwunden, ich hatte mit ihm reden wollen, er hatte keine Zeit gehabt.

„Ach verdammt. Ja, ich hab Zeit.“

Chris griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich auf die Füße. Das war mal was Neues.

„Und dein Fall?“

„Der kann warten. Ich hab dir versprochen mich zu bessern. Außerdem hat mir ein ziemlich schlauer Mann mal erklärt, dass die Familie vorgeht.“

Wer der Mann war, konnte ich mir gut denken. Auch wenn das dann einige Probleme bedeuten könnte. Wir verließen das NCIS Gelände und liefen einfach die Straße entlang.

„Also, was ist los?“

„Ich war lang nicht mehr hier.“

Er nickte langsam, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Nicht seit wir uns getrennt haben.“

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier weg? Du hast New Orleans doch immer geliebt.“

Er lächelte abwesend, so als würde er sich an irgendwas Schönes erinnern. Dann erstarb das Lächeln.

„Es hat mich ziemlich überrascht, als deine Tante mir erzählt hatte, du seist weg.“

„Ich musste den Kopf frei kriegen.“

Er seufzte, unsere Trennung war keine schöne Erinnerungen, für keinen von uns.

„Als ich dreizehn war, hat meine Tante mich dazu überredet, noch mal her zu kommen.“

Ich blieb auf der Crescent City Connection Bridge stehen.

„Als sie wollte, dass ich Dad besuche, bin ich weggerannt. Zwei Stunden saß ich hier. Dann hat Tante Lucy aufgegeben und ist mit mir wieder nachhause gefahren.“

Chris lachte, meinen Starrsinn kannte er zur Genüge.

„Du bekommst was du willst.“

„Nicht immer.“

Chris Handy brummte und er ging einige Schritte weg. Er redete kurz, dann legte er auf und kam wieder zu mir.

„Wir sollten wieder zurück.“

Ich sah ihn an, dass er mich nicht wieder hinter dem Job anstellen wollte.

„Geh und Fang einen Bösewicht.“

Ich nickte ihm zu und er joggte los.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich hatte beschlossen mir Dads Bar anzusehen.

„Schön, dass du vorbeischaust. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir ein bisschen was über dich erzählst?“

Dad stellte mir einen Drink hin und stütze sich auf den Tresen.

„Was gibt’s da zu erzählen? Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen der Juilliard und Harvard. Hab mich für Geschichte, Linguistik und Soziologie in Harvard entscheiden. Im Moment halt ich Vorlesungen in allen möglichen Unis, aber ich such nach einem dauerhaften Job. Mehr gibt’s eigentlich nicht zu sagen.“

„Ach komm. Wie siehst mit Beziehungen aus?“

„Du musst gleich klarstellen, dass er nicht mit deinen Freunden befreundet sein muss, er soll sie nur akzeptieren.“

Meine Halbschwester, Laurel, setzte sich neben mich.

„Hab ne weile dafür gebraucht aber jetzt läufts ganz gut.“

Sie grinste. „Studierst du nicht grad irgendwo außerhalb?“

„Jap, aber Dad hat mir geschrieben, dass du da bist. Er hat mir auch von Christopher erzählt, interessante Wahl.“

Laurel und ich hatten uns nicht immer gut verstanden, aber das hatte sich geändert seit wir öfter miteinander telefonierten.

„Also, wie siehts mit Jungs aus?“

ich verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„Dad, du kannst die Kerle mit denen ich ausgehe kaum als Jungs bezeichnen.“

„Hi Pride.“

Wir drei drehten uns zu der Stimme um.

„DiNozzo.“ Ergeben seufzte ich, war ja klar, dass Dad auch ihn kannte.

„Hi Tony. Was machst du hier?“

Ihm entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„Jill, mit dir hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet.“

„Danke gleichfalls.“

Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn.

„Wie geht’s der kleinen Tali?“

Er lächelte verliebt los.

„Sie ist beim Kinderbetreuer im Hotel.“

„Wer ist Tali.“

„Meine Tochter. Sie ist so süß und sieht ihrer Mom ziemlich ähnlich.“

Dad sah unsicher zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

„Ziva ist die Mutter.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Also hattet ihr beiden nichts miteinander.“

Tony bis sich auf die Unterlippe, grinste aber.

„Des kann man so jetzt auch nicht sagen.“

Dad sah aus, als sei er fertig mit der Welt.

„Mit wie vielen Kerlen vom NCIS hattest du noch was?“

ich tat als müsse ich nachdenken, „Also… das dürften…“

ich zwinkerte Chris und Tony zu, während Dad sich ein großen Schnaps einschenkte.

„Nur die beiden. Und der Forensiker und der Cop. Aber das wolltest du ja nicht wissen.“

Laurel lachte, „Wo triffst du die nur immer?“

„Also Tony hab ich getroffen, als ich vor sechs Monaten in DC an der Georgetown doziert habe. Er hat da ermittelt und naja…“

„Und die beiden anderen?“

Laurel wollte wirklich jedes Detail haben.

„Der Forensiker war in New York, da war ich an der Juilliard. Den Cop in Seattle an der Universität von Washington.“

Dad kippte sich noch ein Glas rein.

„Bitte keine weiteren Infos. Ich will gar nicht wissen welche deiner Freunde ich noch kenne.“

Zufrieden nickte ich, dass hatte besseres funktioniert als gedacht. Ich stand auf, grinste Tony schelmisch an und verließ die Bar. Tony lachte laut auf und joggte mir hinterher.

„Wo geht ihr hin?“

„Ins Hotel.“

Chris war der einzige, der mich wirklich gehört hat und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. Breit grinsend hakte ich mich bei Tony ein.

„Sie glauben das wir-“

„Lass sie. Ich will Tali sehen. Weißt du was, solange ihr in New Orleans seid, wohnt ihr bei mir. Ich hab die Wohnung meiner Tante und da ist genau Platz für dich und die kleine.“

„Und wer passt dann auf sie auf?“

„Ich. Komm schon Tony.“

Im Hotel holten wir sie dann aus der Kinderbetreuung.

„Hallo Tali, na erinnerst du dich noch an mich?“

„Jilly“

sie sah mich aus ihren süßen Augen an und ich musste sie einfach knuddeln.

„Na kommt. Zeit mir deine Wohnung anzuschauen.“

Ich setzte Tali in ihren Kinderwagen und Tony nahm die beiden Taschen.

Am nächsten Tag, Tony hatte irgendwas zu erledigen, schaute ich mit Tali bei Dad vorbei.

„Hei, Meredith.“

„Hi.“

Ihr klappt der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Dein Kind?“ 

lachend nahm ich Tali auf den Arm.

„Nein. Die Kleine von einem Freund aber schau sie dir doch mal an. Wie kann man sie nicht lieben.“

Wir setzen uns in die Küche, Tali auf meinem Schoß. Irgendwann kam Chris dazu. Er beobachtete mich und Tali genau. Was mich wahnsinnig machte.

„Wenn ich dich so sehe, hab ich echt Angst, du brennst einfach mit meinem Baby durch.“

Tony gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss und grinste mich an, „Krieg ich den keinen?“

Lachend küsste er mich auf die Wange. „Und keine Sorge, ich hau nicht mit Tali ab. Nicht wahr, Sweety, wir nehmen Abba mit.“

„Abba.“ Kam sofort die Zustimmung.

„Siehst du, damit stehts fest.“

Das witzige daran, ich war nicht mal an Tony interessiert. Wir hatten zwar einige Zeit lang eine Beziehung gehabt, waren aber übereingekommen, dass wir als Freunde besser dran waren. Und wir waren gute Freunde. Danach war er mit Tali nach Israel und ich war nach Montana.

„Du schmiedest Fluchtpläne?“

Dad kam rein und holte sich als erstes eine Tasse Kaffee.

„Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein.“

„Deswegen willst du mit DiNozzo abhauen?“

Chris klang irgendwie… feindselig. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was erwartete er eigentlich. Er hatte mich verlassen und das war fast zwei Jahren her. Ich hob Tali auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Weißt du was wir jetzt machen?“

Tali sah mich mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen an.

„Wir schauen uns Schmetterlinge an.“

„Metterling“

begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände.

„Abba mitkommen.“

Alle lachten los, außer Chris.

„Du hast es gehört, Abba, los geht's.“

Ergeben nickte er und setzte Tali in den Kinderwagen.

„Jill warte kurz.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Geh schon mal. Ich komm gleich.“

Tony ging raus, und nahm Dad und Meredith mit. Im Hauptraum blieben die drei stehen.

„War es das, was du wolltest? Ein Kind?“

„Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Außerdem, vergiss nicht, dass du mich verlassen hast.“

„Ich hab es bereut. Nachdem du weg warst. Ich bin dir hinterher.“

Er sah zu Tony. „Alles was ich wissen will ist, wolltest du damals ein Baby? Wäre es dann anders gelaufen.“

Bitter schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten.“

„Also wolltest du kein Kind?“

„Doch und ich hatte eins. Ich wollte es dir an dem Tag sagen. Ich war schwanger. Deswegen bin ich auch weg. Aber ich hätte kein Kind gebraucht um mit dir glücklich zu sein. Du warst das Problem. Und kein Baby hätte es ändern können.“

Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ ich ihn stehen.

„alles gut“

Dad sah besorgt aus und wüttend, wenn das so weiter ging, brachte er Chris noch meinetwegen um.

„Nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Chris.“

„Sag Bescheid, wenn ich ihn erschießen soll.“

Ich nickte und machte, dass ich wegkam.

Tony fragte erst am Abend. Tali schlief schon und wir saßen auf der Couch.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

ich lehnte mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter und starrte die Wand an.

„Warum muss er immer auch alten Sachen rumreiten.“

„Soweit ich das sagen kann, weil er verdammt eifersüchtig auf mich ist.“

Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um.

„Warum sollte er?“

Tony lachte.

„ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil wir doch eine recht enge Beziehung zueinander haben und er noch ziemlich in dich verliebt ist.“

Jetzt setzte ich mich auf, „Das halt ich für ein Gerücht. Komm wir sollten schlafen gehen.“

Schweigend gingen wir in unsere Betten.


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachte ich mit Tali und Tony, dann schaute ich wieder bei Dad vorbei.

„Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut, warum fragst du?“

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich Jill. Natürlich freu ich mich, dass du da bist, aber bisher bist du nur gekommen, wenn etwas wirklich Schlimmes war.“

Unrecht hatte er ja eigentlich nicht. Aber wollte ich es ihm erzählen?

„Weißt du Dad, es ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her, dass Chris und ich uns getrennt haben, damals war ich schwanger. Ich bin gegangen ohne es ihm zu erzählen, ich wollte nicht, dass er nur deswegen bleibt. Gott, wie sehr hab ich ihn vermisst. Je näher der Geburtstermin gerückt ist, desto mehr habe ich mir gewünscht er wäre bei mir. Und dann war es soweit. Aber es war eine Totgeburt. Mein Baby hat nie wirklich gelebt. Ich bin danach ins Koma gefallen. Nach zwei Monaten bin ich wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe eine Therapie begonnen und mir ging es bald wieder gut. Dann hab ich irgendwann was mit Tony angefangen, das war vor einem halben Jahr, und ich hab viel Zeit mit Tali verbracht und dann haben wir uns getrennt. Ich bin weitergezogen. So wie ich es gemacht habe, seit ich wieder wach war. Ich hab versucht mein Baby zu verdrängen. Aber mit jedem Tag hab ich dich mehr vermisst und Mom und Tante Lucy. Irgendwann hab ichs nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin gekommen.“

Wortlos nahm Dad mich in den Arm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“

Meine Stimme war nur leise, weil ich es in sein Shirt gemurmelt hatte, „Ich auch, meine Süße, ich auch.“

Stumm hielt er mich im Arm, bis ich mich von selbst löste.

„Darf ich ihn erschießen?“

„Nein!“

„Nur ein ganz klein bisschen?“

Ich lachte und Dad nickte zufrieden.

„Gut, ich würde ihn nur ungerne ersetzten müssen“

Ich gab Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Habt ihr nicht einen Fall zu lösen?“

„Richtig.“

„Okay, dann geh.“

„Bitte red mit Chris.“

Das tat ich auch. Aber erst nachdem der Fall gelöst war. Ich wartete vor Chris Haus auf ihn, ich hatte es immer gemocht. Es lag recht weit draußen und war gemütlich

„Jill?“

„Du willst doch sicher mit mir reden. Nach dem… nennen wir es einfach ein Gespräch.“

„Es tut mir so leid. So unendlich leid.“

Ich lächelte ihn schwach an und stand auf.

„ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst. Ich wäre da gewesen.“

„Ich weiß, aber zu welchen Preis? Unsere Beziehung war am Ende. Du hast deinen Job vor alles Gestellt und ich wollte aus New Orleans weg. Wäre ich nicht Schwanger gewesen, hätte sich nicht viel geändert.“

Er nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Doch, ich glaube das hätte es.“

Kopfschüttend wand er sich von mir ab.

„Ich liebe dich, Jill. Und ich weiß, dass das nichts bringt. Aber ich habe es bereut. Ich würde mich ändern. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich immer hundertprozentig überall da sein könnte, aber-“

„Chris!“

er brach ab und drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Er sah resigniert aus, als hätte ich ihm das Herz gebrochen, oder ehr er sich selbst.

„Wie wärs mit sechzig Prozent? Für den Anfang“

Erst sah er mich verwirrt an, dann leuchtete sein Gesicht auf.

„Du… du gibst mir noch eine Chance?“

„Ja, aber bitte, versprich mir eins, red mit mir. Lass mich nicht wieder allein.“

„Niemals. Versprochen.“

Er nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich fest.

„ich liebe dich, auch wenn King mich dafür vermutlich umbringt.“

Dann küsste er mich. All die Beziehungen, die ich seit ihm gehabt hatte … keine hatte sich angefühlt wie das hier.

„Das weiß ich zu verhindern.“


End file.
